


I Wanna Be Selfish

by orphan_account



Category: Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Triangles, kpop cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Byulyi films "Selfish" With Seulgi.
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	I Wanna Be Selfish

_It’s become a social norm_

_Though no one seems to have said anything_

_Because I care about what others think about me_

_Only scars remain_

Byulyi nervously sat in the van listening to the recording for “Selfish”, waiting for Seulgi to arrive for them to film the music video. She had poured hours upon hours into choosing the right lyrics and melody, hoping that the music would foster some chemistry between them. 

Another van pulled up beside her, prompting Byulyi to get out of the car. 

Seulgi stepped out of the black SM van with her manager. 

Byulyi blushed when Seulgi smiled at her. As ridiculous as her outfit was, a green tracksuit and red tennis shoes, the Red Velvet singer was still dazzling. Her see through bangs and black locks rippled as a warm gust of summer air blew through them. 

“Unnie, let’s go!” Seulgi walked over excitedly, pulling the older girl towards the arcade room. The two walked in and headed over to the dance machine knowing what they had to film. 

“Alright ladies, let’s get going,” the cameraman said as he finished setting up his equipment. 

Byulyi and Seulgi started tapping the arrows, laughing as they struggled to maintain a passing score. After a couple of rounds at the dance machine they turned around and mouthed the words to the song. 

The two had worked up a sweat. The two walked over to a large standing fan to cool off as stylists touched up on their makeup. 

“Do you like the song?” Byulyi asked Seulgi. 

Seulgi looked at her unnie. “I love it. The lyrics ‘I wanna be selfish, I don’t wanna adjust to the standards of the world’, I like that.” 

Byulyi grinned shyly at the compliment. “Your voice suits the melody.”

Seulgi beamed. “Our voices do complement well together. Your deep voice is really nice, Byulyi.” 

Byulyi felt a raging heat in her cheeks. She fanned her face. “It’s hot.” 

“Mm, I wish they had air conditioning here.” 

Soon the shoot was over and they walked towards their vans. 

“Seulgi what’s your Kaokao?” Byulyi asked, suddenly remembering what she forgot to ask last time. 

Seulgi handed Byulyi her Samsung phone to scan QR code. 

Byulyi noticed Irene was at the top of her messages list. She quickly tapped to open QR code page, not wanting to infringe on her privacy even though she was dying to read the message. After scanning she handed the phone back, their fingertips briefly touching. 

Byulyi’s eyes searched Seulgi’s bewildered ones. She tucked a strand of hair behind the girl’s ear. “Text me.” 


End file.
